best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Pop Culture" by Madeon
"Pop Culture" is a mash-up created by Madeon. It was made in 2011 and went viral, achieving several million views during its first few days on the Internet. Lyrics Oh Oh It's dare Oh Hole in the Hole in the World, around Oh Oh It's dare Oh Hole in the Hole in the World, around Oh Oh Oh Oh Hole in the wall Oh Oh Oh Missing you Missing you Missing you Missing you Missing you Missing you I can be your boy You can be my girl I can be your boy Come on rock my world I can be your boy You can be my girl I can be your boy Come on rock my world I can be your boy You can be my girl I can be your boy Come on rock my world Oh It's Oh Wow Hole in the Hole in the World, around the Oh Oh It's Oh Wow Hole in the Hole in the World, around the world Oh Oh Time goes by So slowly Time goes, time goes, time goes by Time goes by So slowly Time goes by So slowly Time goes by So slowly Missing you Missing you Missing you Ah ah ah ah aye Oh-hoo whoa Yeah-oh Yeah-oh Yeah-oh I checked you Why It Rocks # The Beat Is Awesome # The Lyrics Are Somewhat Amazing # The way Madeon was able to take many different songs and put them all together is very impressive. #Nathan Barnatt Made a Video. The Video Has Gone Viral Trivia *Madeon created "Pop Culture" through taking short samples from 39 different songs, which included the following: **Alphabeat – "Boyfriend" **Alphabeat – "Fascination" **Bag Raiders – "Shooting Stars" **The Black Eyed Peas – "I Gotta Feeling" **Britney Spears – "...Baby One More Time" **Capsule – "Can I Have a Word" **Chromeo – "Mamma's Boy" **Coldplay – "Viva la Vida" **Daft Punk – "Aerodynamic" **Daft Punk – "Around the World" **deadmau5 – "Raise Your Weapon" (Madeon Remix) **deadmau5 – "Right this Second" **Ellie Goulding – "Starry Eyed" **Electric Light Orchestra – "Mr. Blue Sky" **Girls Aloud – "Biology" **Gorillaz – "Dare" **Gossip – "Heavy Cross" (Fred Falke Remix) **Gwen Stefani – "What You Waiting For?" (Jacques Lu Cont Mix) **Housse de Racket – "Oh Yeah" **Justice – "DVNO" **Justice – "Phantom Part II" **Katy Perry – "One of the Boys" **Kesha – "Take It Off" **Kylie Minogue – "Wow" **Lady Gaga – "Alejandro" **Linkin Park – "Crawling" **Madonna – "Hung Up" **Martin Solveig (featuring Dragonette) – "Boys and Girls" **Michael Jackson – "Billie Jean" **Nero – "Me and You" **OneRepublic – "All the Right Moves" (Danger Remix) **One-T – "The Magic Key" **Ratatat – "Shempi" **Solange – "I Decided" (Freemasons Remix) **Stardust – "Music Sounds Better with You" **The Buggles – "Video Killed the Radio Star" **The Killers – "Losing Touch" **The Who – "Baba O'Riley" (SebastiAn Remix) **Yelle – "Que Veux Tu" (Madeon Remix) Video Category:2010s Category:Madeon songs Category:EDM Category:Mash-up